Reed Richards (Earth-121698)
Reed Richards, also known as Mr. Fantastic, is a member of the Fantastic Four. History ''Fantstic Four Brilliant mathematician and physicist, Reed Richards is a humble genius and gifted idealist. Reed has always reached for the stars and would do anything to fund his lifelong dream of an experimental space mission — including cutting a last-ditch, no-win deal with Victor von Doom. But one tiny miscalculation turned into tragedy when a brutal cosmic storm battered the spaceship and its crew. The cosmic rays left Reed the ability to bend, stretch and expand his body in any imaginable way. Reed holds himself responsible for the accident which transformed the Four, and he wraps himself around his work to reverse their condition. The exposure to the cosmic cloud has brought out the worst in Victor Von Doom. He has turned Ben Grimm against Reed, convincing him that Reed is responsible for Ben's hideous appearance. Slowly Ben realizes that Victor is out to ruin Reed and unites with his friends to stop him. Reed Richards, Sue Storm, Johnny Storm, and Ben Grimm; now the Fantastic Four; battle against their new, electrified enemy, Doctor Doom. Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer Accustomed to being pulled in different directions, Mr. Fantastic works to realize his potential as boyfriend to Sue, scientist to humanity, and leader to the Four. As the Silver Surfer races around the globe wreaking havoc, the Fantastic Four unravel the mystery of the Silver Surfer and confront the surprising return of their mortal enemy, Doctor Doom. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Expanding:' Reed has been shown to be expanding any part of his anatomy at least 1,000 feet. *'Contracting:' Reed has shown to be capable of contracting at least his hand under a doorway with it locked. *'Physical Immunity:' Due to the nature of Reeds powers he is almost completely immune to striking and submission holds and can even turn submission holds against his opponents as seen when Ben tried to beat him and couldn't. *'Superhuman Flexibility:' He is for obvious reasons superhumanly flexible capable of twisting, and bending his body in an inhuman fasion. Abilities: *'Super Genius:' Reed is considered the greatest mind ever born, and by how easily he is able to formulate a battle strategy for Doom and the Silver Surfer it's no suprise. *'Skilled Combatant:' Reed is able to fight the Thing with no problems even though he is physically superior in every way except flexibility. Relationships *Susan Richards - Wife *Johnny Storm - Brother-In-Law *Ben Grimm - Best Friend and Ally *Victor Von Doom - Friend turned Enemy *Silver Surfer - Enemy turned Ally *H.E.R.B.I.E. - Creation Appearances/Actors *Canon (2 films) **Fantastic Four'' (First appearance) - Ioan Gruffudd **''Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer'' - Ioan Gruffudd Behind the scenes This article doesn't have any behind-the-scenes information about this character. Please add some! Trivia *Like The Thing's body, Mr. Fantastic is indestructable making him as stretchy and strong as rubber. *In a deleted scene from Fantastic Four, Reed asks Sue Storm if she wants him to be more virile and assumes Wolverine's shape by modifying his facial structure. Gallery ''Fantastic Four'' mr.wolverine.jpg|Reed changing his face structure to look like Wolverine. 2005_fantastic_four_016.jpg|Reed trying to figure out how to reverse Ben's mutation. Reed lab.jpg|Reed in his lab. Reed lab 01.jpg|Reed in his lab. ff.png|Mr. Fantastic using his stretching powers after an encounter with Dr. Doom. Reed frozen.jpg|Mr. Fantastic frozen. Mr--Fantastic-1-ioan-gruffudd-216193_500_750.jpg|Mr. Fantastic. CTC-1774-image4.jpg|Promotional Image. Mr. Fantastic05.jpg|Promotional Image. mrfantastic-poster.jpg|Promotional poster. ''Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer'' Reed and Sue FF2.jpg|Mr. Fantastic and the Invisble Woman. Fantastic_four_silver_surfer_08-2.jpg|Promotional Poster. Mr. Fantastic poster FF2.jpg|Promotional Poster. Mr-fantastic.jpg|Promotional Poster. Category:Fantastic Four characters Category:Scientist Category:Heroes Category:Geniuses Category:Inventors Category:Characters with Shapeshifting Category:Characters affected by Cosmic Ray Category:Fantastic Four members